It may be difficult for a visually impaired person to determine whether a room—such as a family room, bedroom, living room or other room—has items positioned within the room in an expected, orderly manner. If items—such as furniture items—are incorrectly positioned in a room, there is a risk that the visually impaired person may bump into, or trip over, a misplaced item when entering or moving about the room. For instance, a table that has been moved from its ordinary location may present a fall risk to a visually impaired person.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist systems that assist a visually impaired user with determining whether the items in a room are in-order or out-of-order and informing the user of the current state of the room.